


Bad dream

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Poor Joongie, baby Hongjoong, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: Joongie wakes up after having a bad dream. Luckily his dadda is there to give him cuddles
Relationships: Choi San & Kim Hongjoong
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short chapter cause I'm bored with only 20 minutes free...

ATEEZs dorm was quiet, save for the snores that echoed around each room. The members were in a deep sleep from the exhaustion from their comeback. Promoting 2 songs is exhausting.

They were all enjoying their sleep apart from one person. The leader. Hongjoong was trapped in a nightmare. One where he was alone, all the members had left him whilst he was in littlespace. On stage.

" _Hyungie, appa! Where_ _you_ _go?" The distressed little called out, trying to_ _ignore_ _the shouts from their supposed fans about how weird and_ _disgusting_ _he was. Shouts of_ _abuse_ _were surrounding him, coming_ _at_ _him from every side._

_The others were with him, but they suddenly_ _disappeared_ _into thin air. As if they were never there. It made the little sob as he crouched down, head in his hands as he tried to block the harsh words and voices._

_"Stwop! Weave Joongie_ _awone_ _!"_

_The poor baby was slipping_ _younger_ _and_ _younger_ _as the words got harsher and harsher._

_"...up, wake up hyung"_

_Huh?..._

He shot up, startled as he saw the worried face of San. Hongjoong sobbed harder and reached his arms out, seeking comfort.

"Dadda..." He sobbed. San woke up fully hearing this, slipping into caregiver mode as he gathered the shaking frame into his arms and began rocking him. "Sh baby. Daddas here. It was just a bad dream. You're safe with dadda sweetheart"

Hongjoong wasn't supposed to slip into littlespace now, they had a schedule in the morning. If he was little now, he would most likely still be in the morning.

San pushed these thoughts out of his head, focusing on the little that was clinging to him as of he was going to vanish. Small hands fisted into his night shirt, trembling along with the rest of his body. "Oh baby"

"D..dadda.." The dream must have really scared the poor boy as he was still crying, 5 minutes later.

"It's okay bubs. Daddas here and he's not going anywhere. Don't you worry"

San looked around the leaders bed in seach for his squirrel teddy and sparkly pacifier, sighing in relief when he found them. He picked them up, sticking the paci into the mouth that had began to chew absentmindedly on his black shirt. Then kept the teddy close, so the boy can grab it when he is calm enough.

Once Joongie had stopped crying, he leaned away slightly, taking in the look on the olders face. "Oh bubs, do you wanna tell dadda about it?"

Hongjoong let what he said run over in his head. Should he tell him?

"Daddas go. Meanie TINY say not nice thingys to Joongie" he told one of his caregivers, the tears coming once again.

"Oh baby. No more tears. Daddas will never leave Joongie, ever. Okay baby?" San laid the little over his chest and laid down, pulling the covers over his body. Little Joongie was close to being asleep as he was cuddled into the tallers warm, secure embrace.

"Luvs dadda...no weave"

"Daddas not going anywhere baby. Don't you worry"

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> I had like, 20 minutes. So here we go. 😄 anyway, go check out my Instagram @a.s_art_03 where I post my fan arts. They're not good, but fuxk it, yanno? 😂


End file.
